Ibu
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Dan mata emerald itu meredup, seiring dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terpejam, dan kehampaan yang perlahan mulai mengisi raga tersebut. Dia meninggalkan semua memori yang tak akan terbayar oleh apapun. /"Katakan pada mereka, aku mencintainya"/ Tapi itu bukan sekedar memori, namun juga cinta kasih seorang ibu. AU, untuk Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.


Mata _emerald_ itu menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Redup, tidak bercahaya, kosong, dan kelam. Wajahnya yang cantik kini semakin pucat, dengan kesedihan terpatri jelas di sana. Selang-selang infus dan pernapasan seolah tidak memberikan pengaruh yang berarti untuk perkembangan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Ekh."

Seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu spontan menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Dengan cekatan dia mulai mendekati sang wanita. Tidak lama, dia semua mulai menitikan air mata dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat.

"Syukurlah, Sakura! Syukurlah!" ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang yang memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata terharu tidak lepas dari pelupuk mata indah tersebut, lantunan syukur terus didendangkan dari bibirnya.

Sementara wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya terdiam, tidak tersenyum ataupun menunjukkan raut wajah yang berarti. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi, melirik saja pun tidak. Hanya gerakan lemah dari jari-jari tangannya saja sebagai penunjuk respon.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita yang dipeluknya, perempuan berambut pirang tersebut menjauhkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata kehijauan itu dengan dalam, segurat emosi terpatri di sana.

Sedih.

"S-Sasuke ya..." ujar wanita pirang tersebut kemudian, air mukanya berubah pahit, ekspresi prihatin memenuhi wajah jelita itu. "Dia belum mengizinkan Yuuto bertemu denganmu."

Sakura tidak merespon, wanita yang sudah sangat pucat itu hanya menatap wanita pirang tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak lama, tangan kurus itu bergerak menuju saku pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"K-kata…kan Ino," bibir tipis itu bergerak, terlihat sedikit bergetar. Sebelah tangannya menarik tangan wanita berusia sama dengannya tersebut dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang baru saja diambil dari sakunya. Setitik air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata _emerald_ tersebut.

Ino tidak berbicara apapun, dia menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. Digenggamnya sesuatu yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya dengan erat, dia belum berani melihat apa yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya.

"K-ka…takan pada me…reka..." Suara itu semakin lirih dan terputus, membuat Ino semakin tidak tega mendengarnya. Tapi dia biarkan wanita itu berbicara, dia merasa… sesuatu akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku mencin…tainya..."

Hati Ino mencelos.

Dipeluknya tubuh itu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih erat, dengan tumpahan emosi di dalamnya. Wanita itu seolah ingin menyalurkan ketegaran ke dalam tubuh ringkih yang berada di pelukannya tersebut. Sahabatnya, belahan jiwanya, mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa, oh… Tuhan...

Dan mata emerald itu meredup, seiring dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terpejam, dan kehampaan yang perlahan mulai mengisi raga tersebut. Dia meninggalkan semua memori yang tak akan terbayar oleh apapun.

_Katakan pada mereka, aku mencintainya..._.

.

* * *

_**Ibu**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **_**Dan mata **_**emerald**_** itu meredup, seiring dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terpejam, dan kehampaan yang perlahan mulai mengisi raga tersebut. Dia meninggalkan semua memori yang tak akan terbayar oleh apapun. /"Katakan pada mereka, aku mencintainya"/ Tapi itu bukan sekedar memori, namun juga cinta kasih seorang ibu.**_

_**Untuk almarhumah author panutan saya, Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, kak Arnanda Indah**_

* * *

.

_Ibu, mengapa kau meninggalkanku?_

Sang Uchiha kecil masih enggan meninggalkan makam itu. Wajahnya yang terlihat lugu menatap sedih makam yang masih terlihat baru tersebut. Sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah foto berukuran kecil yang diberikan seorang wanita berambut pirang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dia memang masih lugu, namun dia tidak terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibundanya. Dia paham semuanya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi, dia mengerti apa yang menimpa ibunya.

Dan dia merasa tidak terima.

Tidak, mungkin dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bahwa dia tidak menerima kepergian sang bunda. Tapi yang jelas, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada hatinya, ketika dia mengetahui bahwa sang ibu tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, mengapa ibu yang dicintainya harus pergi meninggalkannya? Apa salahnya?

Bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu masih tidak bergeming, dia menatap kembali foto pemberian wanita tersebut. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya, ibunya, dan ayahnya saat mereka sedang bermain di sebuah taman dekat rumah mereka dulu berada. Di foto itu, wajah sang ibu tampak bahagia, meski dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah ibundanya terlihat lumayan pucat.

Ingatannya berputar ke masa lampau, saat dimana dia masih merasa sangat bahagia dengan kedua orang tua yang selalu berada di sisinya. Terutama sang bunda, Uchiha kecil itu masih ingat jelas ketika ibunya membacakan sepuluh buku dongeng karena dirinya tidak kunjung tertidur. Sesekali ia melihat ibunya menguap karena mengantuk, namun tidak pernah sekalipun jatuh tertidur karena sang ibu tahu benar kalau dia takut sendirian.

Semua berubah ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar sang ayah mengucapkan kata 'cerai' seraya menunjuk sebuah berkas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mulai saat itu dia tidak diizinkan lagi menemui sang bunda, dan terpaksa menjalani hari dengan rasa sepi.

Sampai sekarang, bocah laki-laki itu masih tidak berani membuka isi berkas tersebut. Dan dia tidak akan pernah membukanya.

"Yuuto, ayo pulang," ujar seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya, ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tangan besarnya menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan anak laki-laki itu untuk pergi menjauhi makam.

Yuuto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat wajah sang ayah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia tahu, ayahnya juga bersedih, dia tahu benar, meski tidak terlihat terlalu jelas. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Yuuto.

"Ayah, mengapa Ayah berpisah dengan Ibu waktu itu? Kalau Ayah tidak berpisah dengan Ibu, pasti tidak akan jadi begini." Yuuto akhirnya bertanya, dia menarik kemeja hitam yang dikenakan sang ayah.

Pria itu tidak berani menoleh, dia malah menatap cakrawala berwarna jingga yang membentang luas di atas kepalanya. Hening sesaat, dan angin semilir menyela di antara mereka.

"Karena Ayah… tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakannya..."

Detik itu, Yuuto tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dia masih bingung dengan makna dibalik perkataan sang ayah. Namun ia rasanya cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakannya ketika mengatakan hal itu, dari tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

Ah, dia ingat suatu waktu, ketika dia sedang bersama sang bunda, menikmati angin sore yang begitu menyejukkan jiwa. Yuuto berkata ingin selalu menikmati senja bersama beliau seperti itu. Dan apabila hal tersebut hanya sebuah mimpi, Yuuto tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpinya.

Tapi dia ternyata memang harus terbangun, dan menyadari bahwa kenangan manis bersama sang bunda kini hanyalah kenangan. Tapi itu bukan sekadar memori, namun juga cinta kasih seorang ibu.

_Tik_―air mata pun mengaliri pipi ranum anak laki-laki tersebut.

―Yang akan selalu membekas di dalam hatinya...

_Aku juga mencintaimu, ibu._

.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oke, fic singkat ini saya tujukan untuk author panutan saya di FFn, Kang Mas Neji Ganteng atau kak Arnanda Indah. Saya shock banget pas tau kabar ini…. apalagi, beliau sendiri lumayan dekat dengan saya, saya terpukul banget. Saya sampai nggak berani buka wall facebook beliau karena takut memperjelas kabar yang ada.**

**Saya memang mengaguminya, karena beliau memberikan fic-fic berwarna di archive FNI ini, yang membuat saya terkadang tertawa seperti orang gila karena lucunya. Dan sekarang, saya sadar, satu author berbakat di FNI telah pergi selama-lamanya.**

**Selamat jalan, Kak Nand semoga amal ibadahmu diterima di sisi-Nya, dan karya-karyamu yang berada di sini akan selalu mendapat apresiasi dari kami. Dan para author lainnya, mari kita buat FNI kembali berwarna untuk selalu mengingat beliau.**

**Sayonara, Kang Mas Neji Ganteng…**

**Salam cinta, Reicchi Ditachi**


End file.
